Jaden Porter
Born Jaden Micheal Smith-Porter, Jaden is the second youngest to the Porter kids, born to Mary and Storm. Raised in a family of 6 Jaden is often stuck with babysitting his troublesome older half brothers-twins Nick and Jasper. He is often with his younger sister Sky, helping her when she needs it. The family lives in Forks, just outside of La Push. School Life Jaden has been bullied his entire school life for being openly gay. He was often pushed around and bullied physically. One time a fight broke out resulting in a trip to the emergency room. Jaden had a hard time breathing and kept falling unconscious. He spent a month in the hospital with a collapsed lung while regaining his strength. Work After graduating high school Jaden took some time off to recover from his hospital trip. He applied to work at a fashion studio and was one of the only other men on the team. Jaden was stuck doing coffee runs until one of the manager's saw the drawings he had been working on. She asked if it was his work and Jaden said yes. He explained that he was making a dress for his niece's wedding. Jaden was then promoted and started working with the designers. His agency has agreed to pay for his post-secondary education if he signs a contract with them. Jaden signed the contract two days later after considering their offer and was welcomed as part of the team. Relationships Nick and Jasper- His older half-brothers Jaden is stuck babysitting. He is often getting them out of trouble while balancing school and work Sky- Jaden is very protective of Sky because of her limited vision. They are often together unless one of them is at school or Jaden goes into work. He tries to work from home as often as he can to be there for her. Sky sometimes thinks he is a little too protective but knows that he will always have her back. Mary and Storm- Mary and Storm support Jaden and his orientation. When Jaden was sent to the hospital Storm arrested the students who put him there and Mary never left his side. Ron- Ron his Jaden's oldest half-brother and Jaden looks up to him. Whenever he is going through a hard time, Jaden will often turn to Ron or Storm. Paplo- Paplo was one of the first people Jaden met through work. He was Jaden's lover until he moved away. Jaden tried to do a long distance relationship with him, hoping one day Paplo would return to Forks but he never did. Weakness Water- Jaden is deathly afraid of water. He is fine to drink it or shower but he does not like baths or swimming because he is afraid to drown. Jaden does not know how to swim and has almost drowned twice. Lung- Because of Jaden's bullying, one of his lungs had to be removed. This means he is living with only one lung and breathing tubes to help. Without the breathing tubes, breathing becomes a lot harder and increases the risk of him falling unconscious.